La familia Souvier
by Birikein
Summary: Un joven Javert que dejará París, pero antes tiene que despedirse de la simpatica familia Souvier.


Tocó el picaporte con tres golpes fuertes. Una voz de mujer mayor aulló desde dentro:  
-¿Quién es?-  
- El Sr. Javert.- respondió el interpelado. Poco después se abrió la puerta, desde detrás de la sirvienta apareció la dueña de la casa, invitándole a entrar.  
- Oh, Sr. Javert , dígame que no está de servicio.-  
- En efecto, no lo estoy.-  
- Entonces venga a tomar una buena taza de té inglés con nosotros. ¡Anette, baja! Está el Sr. Javert.- Esto último lo gritó hacia el piso de arriba, luego dio instrucciones a la sirvienta de que la fuera a llamar, mientras ella acomodó a su invitado en la sala de estar, donde en una de las poltronas, escondido entre humo cubano, ya se encontraba el marido. Este se levantó para recibirle y le invitó a un cigarro. Javert dudó un momento.  
- Es de muy buena calidad, pruébelo.- No era la calidad ni porque se trataba de un tipo de cigarro que no había probado hasta el momento, sino porque no estaba seguro de merecer tal privilegio.  
- Oh. Sr. Javert no se deje engatusar por mi marido. Pruebe primero el té, que el humo luego lo arruina.-  
- Entonces lo guardaré para después. – al recoger uno de los habanos, lo escondió en su oscura chaqueta, se inclinó como seña de gratitud al amo de la casa. Se sentó junto a la mesa redonda que, aunque no estaba al lado de la chimenea ni de la poltrona del Señor de la casa, tenía una vista completa sobre la sala.  
- ¿Qué tal el día? ¿Atrapado algún malhechor? ¿O salvado alguna dama en peligro?-  
- No monsieur, parece que el calor y la luz del sol hace que esos gusanos se escondan bajo las piedras, esperando a horas más oscuras.-  
- Pero por la cara de satisfacción que tiene parece tener alguna novedad interesante.- Javert se quedó sorprendido por la perspicacia de la mujer. Pensaba que su estado de ánimo no estuviera tan a la vista, no había hecho ni dicho nada que pudiera sospechar que realmente estuviera alegre o, al menos diferente que los demás días. El té portado por la sirvienta le devolvió de su consternación.  
- Gracias.- cuando la sirvienta salió dejó entreabierta la puerta, hecho que molestó ligeramente al joven soldado, pero se las arregló para contenerse y no levantarse y cerrarla como había de ser. Volvió su atención a la Sra. Souvier.  
- Tiene razón pero antes de informarle de las últimas nuevas me gustaría saber que es lo que me ha delatado.-  
- Oh, no se ha delatado en absoluto. Es sólo que, es raro verle aquí de forma no oficial y sin que nadie tuviera que invitarle a venir. No me interpreta mal, siempre es bienvenido en nuestra pequeña morada.- respondió la señora con una agradable sonrisa, luego volvió a sorber de su té con limón, sin importarle aparentar exactamente lo que era, una inglesa. Afuera podía estar la revolución, Francia podía estar en guerra contra Inglaterra, y ella se habrá casado con un francés indulgente, pero nadie le quitaba su hora de té.  
- Entiendo.- Javert se relajó, aunque sólo interiormente.  
- Déjeme adivinar, ¿le han ascendido?- dijo el Sr. Souvier con una sonrisa contenida.  
- No exactamente.- respondió Javert tranquilo, manteniendo la intriga.  
- ¿Le cambian de distrito o ciudad?- preguntó esta vez un poco más serio.  
- Ay que pena, nos sentíamos tan seguros con Usted a los alrededores.- se precipitó a interferir la señora con verdadero pesar, segura de que se trataba de eso. Javert era sólo un joven alguacil encargado de vigilar las calles de París junto con otros cinco compañeros y un cabo, su superior. Pero la familia Souvier apreció mucho la ayuda del joven Javert, porqué fue el único que estaba presente para defender a su hija de unos malhechores. En fin, estaban eternamente agradecido al joven.  
- Me transfieren, como ayudante de guarda chusma…- no pudo terminar ya que el Sr. Souvier saltó indignado de su sillón.  
- Pero eso significa que trabajará en las cárceles.-  
- Correcto. Es lo que pedía.-  
- Oh, por el amor de Dios, ¿porqué? Son lugares horribles, oscuros, sucios y repugnantes.- añadió horrorizada la señora.  
- Sr. Javert, tampoco lo entiendo. Pensaba que esto le gustara más, vigilar, perseguir a criminales y mantener el orden en las calles de París, al aire libre, con el espacio de una ciudad entera…-  
- Como territorio de caza. Se equivoca.- Terminó Javert frío, disgustado de alguna forma de como esos bondadosos señores pensaran respecto a las cárceles. - Sres. Souvier, tenéis una concepción equivocada de las cárceles. Quizás las de París no sean un buen ejemplo pero las de León y Tolón están ...-  
- ¿Tolón? ¿León? ¿Se va de París?- interrumpió la señora ya demasiado aterrada por la noticia de que un chico tan joven se fuera a trabajar a una cárcel.  
- ¿Cuando estuvo Ud. en esas cárceles?- preguntó el señor igualmente despavorido.  
Un ruido seco y unos pasos desde el pasillo interrumpieron la conversación. Javert el único que estaba sentando a la mesa del té, fue el primero a encontrarse en la puerta para mirar lo que había pasado. El marido en retroguardia y sorprendido como aquel joven se había movido tan rápido de una silla hasta la puerta preguntó que si había visto algo.  
- Ha caído un vaso pero no se ha roto. La alfombra lo ha salvado. Alguien entró en la tercera habitación del piso de arriba. ¿Permiso para subir, monsieur?-  
- Sí, claro. A que espera.- le apremió el Señor.  
Con una rapidez felina subió la escalera y entró en la tercera habitación, listo a prender al intruso. No estaba listo para lo que le esperó; una chica se encontraba tumbada sobre su cama llorando. La escena le puso en embarazo, no obstante eso no le dificultó reconstruir lo pasado.  
- Perdone. – Iba a cerrar nuevamente la puerta y dejar a Anette con sus lágrimas.  
- No, espera.- Tan pronto como se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Javert, se había levantado, intentó secarse la cara y sin vergüenza alguna cogió uno de los brazos del joven y lo volvió a arrastrar en la habitación.  
Los padres de Anette, vieron la escena desde abajo y se tranquilizaron, al menos en parte. Aunque no dejaron de fijarse en la puerta mientras comentaban lo siguiente:  
- Por lo menos no ha sido un ladrón.-  
- Te equivocas querido mío.- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa maliciosa. El señor entendió la indirecta y respondió:  
- Hmm. Si quieres que le acepte en la familia, tengo que saber algo más de él, ¿no crees?-  
- Anette está completamente enamorada de él. ¿Qué importa de donde venga? Se ve que es un buen chico.-  
- Pero ella es tan joven. Y él … , no sé. – estuvo pensando hasta que se dio cuenta que la puerta seguía cerrada. – ¿No deberíamos subir a ver que pasa?-  
- Déjalos solos, creo que necesitan un momento para ellos.-  
- Pero están en su habitación!- aulló fingidamente indignado el señor.  
- No te preocupes por nuestra pequeñita, las mujeres se saben defender solas.-  
- Cierto, cierto, pero… ¿y él?- La mujer le miró de reojo, desconcertada de que su marido se preocupara más de aquel desconocido que por su propia hija.

- Señorita, ¿está usted bien? – estaba intranquilo por ver a aquella joven con la cara empapada de lágrimas y al mismo tiempo sonriendo. Había resumido en su cabeza lo que podía haber pasado, ella había sido avisada de su llegada, bajó en cuanto estuviera presentable, sin embargo al escuchar voces desde el salón se quedó un instante detrás de la puerta, a la espera del momento oportuno para hacer su entrada. Javert nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza culparla por escuchar a escondidas. Como la puerta sólo estaba apoyada y no cerrada, habrá escuchado parte de la conversación. Consecuentemente escuchó algo o pasó algo que la llevó de vuelta a su habitación llorando. El problema consistía en que no pudo identificar nada en lo que dijeron abajo que hubiera podido afectar de tal forma a la chica. Ella mientras tanto se había sentado ante el espejo, intentando arreglar su cara.  
- Señorita, no es correcto que me quede aquí por más tiempo, con su permiso.-  
- No, espera Javert.- ¿Le estaba tuteando? Sólo estaba un poco confusa por eso se olvidó del "esperad" y del "señor".  
- Sus padres no …-  
- Deja que piensen lo que quieran. Necesito hablar contigo.-  
- Entonces le aconsejaría que hablemos en otra habitación, más adecuada para tales actuaciones.- Se estaba poniendo nervioso. No le gustaba nada esas situaciones.  
- Aquí estamos bien. Siento que me veas en este estado. Me he dejado llevar y ahora me siento ridícula. He escuchado que te vas, es cierto?-  
- Sí.-  
- ¿Cuándo?- la voz de la chica se volvió ronca en contra de su voluntad.  
- Me debo presentar en Tólon en siete días.-  
- ¿No puedes rechazar la oferta?-  
- Me interesa la oferta. No es que tenga nada contra París, pero agradecería volver a casa. – con casa entendía la cárcel, pero hubiera sido inadecuado y demasiado largo explicar su vida, se limitó a decir "casa".  
- Entonces vuelves con tu familia.- continuó ella con cara de pena.  
- No tengo familia.- respondió el joven sin pensarlo demasiado, y cuando la frase había dejado ya su boca, se mordió la lengua. Hubiera sido más fácil mentir o dejarla creer que volvía con la familia.  
- Entonces quédate aquí.-  
El se quedó callado, ¿como explicarle que París era demasiado para él? Tanto desorden, tanta locura, donde los reyes vienen justiciados y hombres humildes llegan a ser dioses, no existía cordura alguna en la capital de Francia. Según su criterio habría que encerrarla por completo. No estaba preparado para París, todavía no. Una cárcel tenía su orden, sus reglas bien definidas. No había política ni malentendidos que le pudieran turbar. Volvería a su casa. Al ver que Javert callaba, ella se atrevió a decir algo más, aunque hubo que aguzar el oído para entenderlo.  
- Podrías crear una nueva casa y familia aquí.-  
Javert hizo caso omiso de la indirecta, siguió pensando de forma racional. París era peligroso y podía entender que la familia Souvier estuviera feliz de poder contar con un guardián que conocieran personalmente. Ella no lloraba por perder a Javert si no por perder a un guardia personal.  
- Estoy seguro de que las calles de París seguirán bien protegidas por otros guardias como yo. No tiene que preocuparse mientras no haga nada descabellado como salir de noche sin compañía.-  
- No me entiendes. Nada tiene que ver mi seguridad con esto. Te ruego que …- Javert frunció el seño, haciendo que esa arruguita entre los ojos se marcara más de lo normal. Ella estaba ahora muy cerca, demasiado cerca para su gusto.  
- Señorita, por favor no ruegue.- acorralado contra la puerta cerrada no pudo evitarla, Anette se había puesto de puntillas y sin preaviso alguno le besó. Era un beso inocente que esperaba una respuesta pero que no la obtuvo. Al darse cuenta que él no correspondía en absoluto a su cariño, se alejó dos pasos para así verle mejor, encontrar en él alguna facción de consentimiento, algún indicio de que su amor era correspondido, pero Javert estaba impasible, severo, como una estatua fría que no entendía lo que significaba la palabra amor.  
- Es mejor que me vaya a Tolón.- fue lo único que dijo y, además, pensó para sí "Ahí las cosas tienen su sitio". Ella al verse rechazada saltó como una furia hacía la mesita de noche y cogió lo primero que encontró entre manos, para lanzarlo contra ese engreído que había osado romperle el corazón.  
- Entonces vuelve al agujero del que has venido.- gritó, mientras buscaba más munición. Javert había abierto la puerta, y sin darse la vuelta salió de la habitación, esquivando conejitos de porcelana, vasos de flores, una pantufla, un brazalete de plata, cosmética de vario tipo, hasta una copia de la Biblia, etc, y despidiéndose cortésmente de la señorita iracunda, bajó las escaleras.  
Abajo le esperaron los padres que alertados por el ruido, habían vuelto enseguida a ver que pasaba. La Sra. Souvier subió para tranquilizar a su hija mientras Javert intentó excusarse, por encima de los gritos de Anette, con el padre.  
- Siento lo pasado Sr. Souvier He renunciado la generosa oferta de su hija por el bien de vuestra familia. No … -  
- Vete de aquí, no quiero verte nunca más polizonte callejero.- se escuchó desde arriba.  
- No soy un partito favorable.- reanudó Javert.  
-Pero Sr. Javert…- No obstante los intentos de la Sra. Souvier para calmar a su hija, la voz del padre se perdió bajo las increpaciones de su hija. No le quedaba otra opción que acompañar a Javert afuera. Cuando dejaron detrás de si la casa, más bien varias manzanas atrás, el Sr. Souvier empezó a excusarse por el comportamiento irracional de su hija.  
- Mi hija puede ser un poco alocada, pero es buena chica.-  
- De eso estoy completamente convencido.- respondió automáticamente Javert que, sin notarlo, iba un poco más rápido que de costumbre.  
- Y somos personas bastantes liberales. Aceptamos la idea de la Republica y todo lo que eso conlleva.- continuó el señor, esperando que así quedase claro que, si fuera el caso, ellos le aceptarían como yerno.  
- Monsieur.- Javert se paró, quería aclarar de una vez su posición. – Su hija me agrada, lo admito. Pero ustedes pertenecen a una clase social importante.- el señor empezó a gesticular queriéndole interrumpir - Déjeme terminar, monsieur.– se paró un momento, inspiró aire porque lo que iba a decir le costaba decirlo en voz alta. – Soy hijo de un presidiario y una echadora de cartas. Como ve no son unas credenciales de las que se pueden alardear. No tengo nada más y a mi entender su hija se merece algo mejor.- Había mirado al Sr. Souvier en los ojos, a la espera del rechazo que él mismo hubiera sentido al escuchar estas palabras. Y en efecto lo vio, no se había equivocado. Nunca sería aceptado por clase social alguna.  
- Estoy de acuerdo con Usted. Gracias por su integridad Sr. Javert. Hablaré con mi hija. Le estoy agradecido por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros pero … -  
- Pero será mejor que no nos volvamos a ver. No se preocupe, iré a Tolón y durante estos últimos cinco días que permaneceré en París me cuidaré mucho de hacer únicamente mi trabajo y de no volverles a molestar más.- Con esto saludó educadamente al Sr. Souvier y se fue.


End file.
